In Another Life
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Regina dies at the hands of Gold and Emma wants revenge by turning to the one person that can help her, teach her. Unfortunately her grief is too much to handle and she disobeys their instructions which ends up sending her back in time to the Enchanted Forest... More of a summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _okay so I couldn't fit it all in on the description for the story so here is a bit more. Basically, Emma is torn by the fact Regina has died and wants revenge no matter what she has to do for it but there is a problem, her grief is too strong to cope with and she ends up bailing on the person she asked for help. To make her pay, the said person sends Emma away unaware exactly where to. Emma then finds herself stuck in the Enchanted Forest pre Evil Queen days and is met by a King who offers help while taking a liking to her then takes her to his castle and his family..including his new young Queen. Regina. Will Emma find a way home and bring her Regina back?_

**Chapter 1**

"_I'm sorry...she's gone.._"

The four short words that had left the mournful doctor's mouth rang through the blonde's ears like an echo. Slowly every sound that had surrounded her had become silent and she stared vacantly at the man in the white coat. She felt numb because honestly, she didn't know what else she was suppose to feel.  
_  
She _was gone.

As if someone had flicked a switch on inside of her, Emma Swan's expression changed from a look of being lost to a look of hatred in a matter of seconds and that was it. The last thing anyone had witnessed, the doctor, even her parents, was the blonde turning on her heel and storming out the hospital looking for someone to blame. Looking for revenge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking along the quiet, blissfully unaware street, Emma headed towards one place she knew could help her. Someone who had recently came back to town to make amends with her daughter and no one else as the evil still lurked inside of her. Emma was looking for Cora.

The relationship between the blonde and older brunette was rocky to say the least. The moment Cora had found out her daughter was in love with the Savior, the woman who destroyed everything that Regina had worked so hard to build, the scorned woman tried desperately to persuade her daughter to return to her old ways and reunite with her mother to bring together a powerful front. Regina of course rejected her mother's attempt of a reconciliation because she was finally happy and in love, which is exactly where she wanted to be.

Regina had tried so hard after her curse had broke to change, to redeem herself and mend her evil ways the best she could. Thankfully for her, this behaviour was what lead Emma to fall for her. Her determination to be good, and, she succeeded because two months later, the blonde sheriff had asked the mayor of Storybrooke if she would like to go for a drink.

Then dinner.

Then an evening in which lead to further exploration of each other in a more _physical_ way. They had tried to take small steps, but that became impossible for both women has they had fallen for each other. Not long after that, the first declaration of love was spoken by Regina herself, finally taking a chance on a new beginning or a happy ending depending on how you look at things.

They had been together for a year, then _it_ happened. The devastating night that was to end one life and change the other for forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Without a second thought, Emma had allowed herself entry into the older brunette's house and went in search of the woman, finding her in her study surrounded by books. Spell books, which the blonde had no doubt was being used to find some ridiculous way of keeping her and Regina apart, except the woman was too late.

Sensing a presence, Cora glances up from her position behind her desk and raises an eyebrow intrigued as to why the idiotic sheriff would even darken her doorway. "Sheriff Swan..what may I ask has brought you here at this late hour?"

Emma glares not for the sake of Cora standing there, although her feelings towards the power driven woman is very clear, she glares through her anger, through wanting a way to end the pathetic existence of who caused Regina's death. _Her _Regina's death.

"I want your guidance..I want you to teach me how to use magic..how to use _dark_ magic..and fast"

Cora lets out a disbelieving chuckle and stares at the serious looking woman. "Oh my dear..you cannot be serious?..there is no way Regina would allow you to-"

"Regina's _dead_"

Pausing mid sentence, the older woman's eyes widen as she searches Emma's eyes to tell her what she had just heard was not true.

Emma merely blinks, staring back emotionless. "_Now_, are you going to help me? Or am I going to have to kill the person with my bare hands?"

Cora looks down briefly to the book she was reading still trying to process what she was told but also to hide a sign of weakness, one being a tear threatening to escape her eye. Clearing her throat, the older woman returns her gaze back to the blonde in front of her with cold, darkened eyes. "I will teach you but first, you tell me exactly what happened to _my_ daughter?"

The blonde takes a shaky breath. "_Gold_, who else...now I know you are more than capable of dealing with him yourself but I also know that you like to be in control..teach me like you wanted to teach her.."

The older brunette watches curiously and makes her way around her desk to stand before Emma. "Then what?"

Emma grips her hands, balling them into fists by her side. "Then I _kill_ him"

Cora purses her lips and squints her eyes at what Emma had just said. "..fine but you do _exactly _what I say"

Emma shrugs. "Whatever, he _needs_ to pay..I'll be back tomorrow"

Going to protest, the older brunette is prevented as the blonde filled with hatred turns and leaves at a quickened pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Approaching the room that she had only left maybe an hour ago, Emma takes a deep long awaited breath, wiping the tears from her face wanting to stay strong to get the revenge Regina truly deserves. Gulping down a lump, she pushes the door open and slides through the gap instantly connecting her eyes with the fragile, pale brunette laid flat on her bed.

Walking slowly over, the blonde looks down at her, stroking her hair back into place with a teary smile that turns into a lip tremble. "Why did you do it huh?..." Kissing the silent woman's forehead, Emma sniffles again as a tear drops down onto the brunette's cold face. "Why..did..you leave me?"

Pressing her own forehead against Regina's, the blonde closes her eyes taking in the last of the apple scent that drifted off from the brunette while placing her warm hand over a cold one igniting a shield over the woman. "You think I'm letting you go that easily...think again.." Lifting her head, Emma looks at Regina's face wishing that she could see those beautiful chocolate coloured eyes shine again instead of being met by stiff eyelids that stay firmly shut. Pressing a final kiss but this time on the woman's lips that are turning blue, the blonde whispers her final words. "I will_ always_ love you"

Standing tall, Emma touches her face and makes the former mayor disappear from the hospital bed having sent her to the brunette's own vault for safety. Staring in a daze at the now empty bed, the blonde reaches across to the chair taking hold of the woman's suit jacket before leaving the room behind her clutching the prized possession to her chest. 

_A/N: anyone else need a tissue? And should I continue? ___


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"No..no! Just stop! God you are as pathetic as my daughter was!" Cora glares after the blonde had once again got the task wrong, while mentally cursing herself in disbelief over agreeing to teach the 'idiot' dark magic.

Emma however turned, despite how hard she had focused on what she was told and looks towards the older woman in anger over talking about Regina that way never mind herself. Gritting her teeth while trying to steady her breathing, the blonde lunges forward gripping her hand in a strangling motion in front of the woman and allows her magic to do the rest.

Having been magically choked, Cora grabs at her throat needing air and although in need of oxygen, lets out a small smile towards the provoked sheriff. "how...does..this make..you feel? Powerful?"

Squeezing her hand a bit more, Emma sighs in frustration and stops herself. "You're not worth it..if I did, I wouldn't learn and I need to for Regina because _somebody_ has to get justice for her"

Cora clears her throat while rubbing her neck then glares at the blonde for the small dig that was sent her way. "Like that would finish me off..anyway I allowed you to do it, I wanted to see how far you would take it and to see how you felt because my dear if you want your _little_ plan to work, you should have enjoyed it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next couple of weeks, Emma was adamant to learn the dark arts and practiced whenever she could even without Cora's supervision which could have been deadly. This however did not stop the blonde spending half her time in Regina's vault, sitting with her, mourning.

Walking down the steps for what would appear as the hundredth time, Emma headed straight towards to side room beside the underground space used to store the former Queen's magic. As if on auto pilot, the blonde sat herself down beside the makeshift bed as she refused to put her girlfriend in a coffin and reached across for the icy cold hand. Emma had reserved the brunette but due to time away once the woman was gone, she could not save her from turning cold and that was one thing that haunted the sheriff, one thing she marked off as letting Regina down on and swore never to do again.

Glancing over to the face that once held so much hope after many years of giving up, Emma smiles sadly and runs her thumb along the brunette's hand. "God I miss you...you didn't deserve this, not after everything you did to prove to everyone you were sorry..a lot of people would have said I was supposed to be top of the list for hating you..but they are all wrong. Not just because you never did anything to me personally..but because I could _never_ hate you..even when we met, yes we bickered..boy did we bicker..but that was part of the chemistry..what made me love you because you were feisty and never backed down on what you believed in. Even me..I always struggled to believe in myself but you did that for me and showed me who I could be. I am so grateful..and so honoured to have met you, known you..and even though this is where I am now, in pain, missing you, I would never change anything that happened between us or meeting you because I can tell you right now..a life without Regina Mills...sucks..big time" wiping a finger along the bottom of her eye to catch the fallen droplet, the blonde leans forward and rests her head beside the brunette's, closing her eyes. She was not leaving and she never did when it came to night time, she would lock herself in the vault to protect Regina from the dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing a sharp loud bang on her front door, Emma shoots up from her position on her couch and rubs her head from the lack of sleep. Over the past day or so, she felt as though she had a handle on her magic and refused to meet Cora for her lessons but instead spent it at the vault where she would stay through the night as usual and rarely sleep staring at the woman. Returning to her apartment in the early morning, the blonde must have fell into a restless sleep upon her couch. Rising up from the uncomfortable temporary bed, Emma walks over opening her door with a yawn and a very carefree attitude to see Cora looking less than pleased.

"...what?.."

Pushing her way through and past the blonde, the older brunette looks around her surroundings with a turned up nose then raises an eyebrow towards the unimpressed sheriff. "..such attitude..why have you been skipping my lessons? Unless you have found a way to get revenge or bring my daughter back from the dead in the past twenty four hours, you still _need_ my help"

Emma rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips annoyed. "Listen _lady!_ I do not _need_ you, I simply wanted some lessons and now that I can.." Holding her palm out, the blonde flares up a fireball on demand. "Do that..I don't need your assistance anymore!"

Cora chuckles darkly. "Do you really think one measly fireball would end the dark one, my dear child you have a _lot_ more to learn if you do" walking up to Emma invading her personal space, the older woman sneers. "Do you not think that I do not know what you get up to in your spare time? Pining over someone who is dead, is useless. There is no way to bring her back so I suggest you actually put your wasted time to good use!"

"Wasted time?...wasted time?!" The blonde flares up another fireball angrily and steps towards Cora forcing the woman to take a step back. "Spending my time with the woman I love, dead or not, is not _wasted!_ I will get my revenge _without _you and I _will_ find a way of bringing Regina back! Now get out!"

The older woman's eyes glisten in anger. "You have made a _very_ big mistake backing out on our plan, you will regret this..you thought Rumple was bad, you haven't seen nothing yet!"

Emma just continues to glare keeping her chin up then closes her palm, distinguishing her flame as the Cora retreats back out the front door. Falling back onto her couch, the blonde breathes heavily allowing her emotion to take over having held it back to prove a point to the woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the sheriff had pulled herself together, the blonde intended on heading back to Regina, this time not to just see her but to use the magic that the brunette had left behind. She had gained the knowledge she needed from the former mayor's mother and knew it was now time to end it. To end _him_.

Walking through the scarily cold graveyard, Emma pulled her brown leather jacket tight around her abdomen then reached up towards her necklace which holds Regina's ring that she had always worn since she was young and had been given by her father. Twirling with a shaky hand, the blonde looks towards it and takes a deep breath. Lifting her head to look towards the Mills mausoleum, Emma freezes in shock seeing the lightning flashes seep through the gaps of the closed door and illuminate the whole building causing the side to crack in its tremor.

"No..no..Regina!" Starting off into a run, the blonde begins to panic reaching the door that hides the brunette inside. Breathing heavily in a state, Emma pulls hard on the door then flies back as the door opens and breaks off its hinges causing all its power from within to pull at anything of purpose around the building, including Emma. Trying her hardest to grip at the ground, the blonde grows weak and eventually lets go, her body lifting off the earth and shoot straight for the swirling hole inside the vault.

Landing onto dry earth on the other side with a groan, Emma turns herself over while sat on the dirt track that appears to be on going. Looking slightly scared, the blonde rises to her feet brushing herself down in the process and scans the foreign land around her. "Oh god..."

"Stop the carriage!"

Turning round in a defensive stance, Emma stares at the horse and carriage that comes to a halt before her, watching carefully as a man dressed like royalty reveals himself by stepping down out of his transportation and heads over to her.

"My dear child what are you doing walking down my path?"

Gulping at the intimidating man, the blonde looks up at him trying to find her words. "I..I'm sorry..I..think I'm lost.."

The man looks her up and down then gives a small smirk. "Evidently..your attire is something which I have never seen before.."

"Where is your loyalty you rude girl! Bow before your king!" A guard standing near the King scolds her.

Emma's eyes widen. "I..didn't know I'm sorry I.."

Waving a hand off, the King smiles. "Nonsense..it is clear not everyone knows of my title, especially if you do not come from here, where do you come from?"

"..erm..another land? I don't mean to disturb I just need to find a way back.."

Still smiling, the gradually greying man gestures to his carriage. "Come with me..it is near dark and a girl like you should not be alone out here..you may stay and continue your journey tomorrow"

Emma goes to protest but finds her being pushed towards the carriage by the guard. Sitting down opposite the King who keeps smiling in a creepy way then takes hold of her hand, the blonde bites her lip awkwardly.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself, King Leopold of the White Kingdom"

The blonde tries to hide her disgust as he kisses her hand and her shock knowing who he is."It..is..very kind of you to help..I have heard many stories of this Kingdom, not always good"

The King frowns concerned. "Well that cannot be true young maiden as the people love their ruler and his family"

Looking outside the window as they approach his castle, Emma questions. "Family?"

"Yes you must meet my daughter Snow and my young Queen, Regina.

Watching in complete shock as the King exits his carriage, the blonde starts to shake. She knew now exactly where she was and in which time. Staring up at the large white castle, Emma tries to compose herself but all she could think was what she was told, who she was to see.

_Regina._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N: uh oh Emma..._

_For reference the ring Emma wears around her neck is not Daniel's. I noticed from a few episodes that Regina wears a ring on her right hand, so I decided to add it that it was Henry's and she wears it as a reminder of him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emma was unsure whether it was the sight of the huge corridor inside the castle or the beginning of a panic attack at the mention of Regina as she followed the King through and towards a guard who will assist them.

"Your highness, shall I take her towards the guest chambers in the west wing?"

Leopold glances over at the blonde who is still fully intrigued by the decor of the castle. "No..put her in the empty chamber next to mine.."

The guard nods and gains the attention of Emma who had looked towards the King hearing his request before leading the blonde to the said place. Opening the large double doors, the guard walks through and gestures to the bed. "His highness asked if you could change into more appropriate attire to what you wear now..whatever it is that you are wearing"

Frowning, the blonde glances to the dress laid out on the bed. "What if I don't?..dresses are not really my thing"

Chuckling, the guard shakes his head. "Then you would be the first and _last_ to ever have stood up to the King"

Leaving the lost woman to it, the guard leaves closing the doors behind him. Approaching the bed, Emma lifts the dress pulling a face then changes into it, abandoning her leather jacket on one of the chairs. Looking over towards the mirror, the blonde gasps at how revealing it is. "You have got to be kidding me?!"  
Walking back towards the door, the blonde looks to get a guards attention to see if she can get another form of attire if the King is so insistent on her wearing a dress then hears the doors opposite begin to open, showing a petite brunette woman in a dark blue gown and hair clipped up with silver diamonds.

Meeting the strangers gaze, Regina frowns upon seeing her in the opposite chamber and next to the King then continues her journey by closing the doors and heading down the corridor, glancing once again when she reaches the bottom.

Emma stood frozen in her spot then backs up having seen Regina walk away clearly not having a clue who she was because why would she?

"This is not happening..." Raising her hand to her necklace again, the blonde looks at it and slowly sits down on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having spent the next couple of hours confined to her room, Emma looks towards the balcony seeing the sky now dark and the stars begin to appear. "I will get back to you I promise..." Glancing down to test her skills, not wanting to lose practice, the blonde lights up a flame within her hand then guides it to the candles situated around the room.

Looking over to her door, the blonde stands from the bed and walks over wondering if there was some way of finding some food. Pushing her door open a fraction, Emma pauses hearing voices outside in the corridor.

"Leopold..I'm tired.."

The King stands practically covering the young Queen from view and strokes the side of her cheek. "I can be quick. You are my Queen Regina, you are suppose to serve me..besides how am I suppose to gain a male heir if my wife refuses to be anywhere near me?"

Regina glances down sadly then nods. Leopold smiles and leans forward to kiss her but settles on her cheek. "I will be back at eleven..be ready"

Watching the King leave, the teary brunette lifts her head to return to her chamber but catches the set of green eyes staring at her through the door opposite. Gasping, she walks across and pushes the door forcefully causing Emma to fall back slightly.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are spying on a King and Queen's private matter?!"

Emma tries to find her voice while mesmerized by the eyes she has missed so much. "I..I didn't mean to, I thought it was a guard and.." Stopping, the blonde frowns getting an idea that doesn't end with her head on a block. "I can help you..I have magic.."

Regina's eyes widen then she turns, closing the doors on them. "You shouldn't boast about something like that...you have magic?" Stepping towards Emma, the young Queen looks intrigued.

Emma watches her movements then holds her hand out to show her a fireball. Gasping in surprise, the brunette places her hand under the blonde's to bring it closer for a better look while smiling in amazement. Gulping at the touch, Emma bites her lip trying not to think about it and how much it makes her miss _her_ Regina more. "I won't hurt you..please don't tell the King that I was watching"

The young Queen nods and looks to her when the blonde closes her hand back up and drops it to her side. "Can you help me?..teach me?"

Emma gives a small smile. "I can't sorry..I'm only new at it myself besides I am hoping to get home tomorrow.."

"Oh.."

Feeling slightly more brave, the blonde takes a breath. "You shouldn't let him treat you that way you know?"

Regina backs up looking away. "I am the Queen, his wife..I have to abide by the rules just like everyone else"

"But you are not..property, you're human..who deserves to be treated with respect and love..just like everyone else"

Looking at Emma, the brunette offers a small smile with a whisper. "Thank you.."

Emma goes to respond but is stopped by a guard making his presence known, looking in her direction. "Your majesty excuse me but the King requires this young lady's presence..in the main hall _immediately_"

Both women share a worried look, Emma through the possibility of being caught spying and Regina through concern over what the King is going to do with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following behind the guard at a steady pace through the castle, Emma looks nervous as she is lead into the main hall to be shown before the king. Leopold looks over from his fireplace and walks up to the blonde, waving his hand towards the guard to leave. "It came to my attention that I do not know your name?"

Fiddling with her hands, the blonde is still uncertain of his motive."..Emma.."

Nodding in approval, the aging king gestures for her to sit at one of his chairs by the fireplace. "Tell me Emma..the place of where you come from..more precisely, your family, who do they consist of?"

Emma looks up at him staring at her. "Well..I have parents.."

Leopold paces along the rug in front of the fire. "I see..and..a partner?"

Gulping a lump down, the blonde shakes her head. "No..they...erm..died" looking down briefly struggling with having to say the word, Emma does not see the king come before her and kneel down to see her face.

"I understand..I lost my first wife only a couple of years ago..no one understands how it feels..how lonely..it makes you..and the need to seek comfort"

Frowning, the blonde looks up catching his eyes on her. "I..what are you.." Hitching a breath, she feels his hand rest on her thigh. "I don't think..you should be... No. You have clearly misread the signals here"

Ignoring her explanation, Leopold smirks slightly and leans forward keeping his hand where he placed it. "I knew..you would look good in that dress..."

Emma looks horrified as the man continues with whatever he is planning and conjures up a fireball causing the King to move away sharply. "I said no!"

Leopold stands in anger. "You have just cost yourself your life rejecting me!"

Standing up from her seat, the blonde pulls a face at him. "I would rather die than settle for _that!_"

Shaking his head in fury, he shouts for his guards. Emma's eyes widen in panic and she throws a fireball at the door preventing them from entering then the worried blonde runs out the side door back towards the stairs. No matter what was to happen, she needed to see Regina one more time.

_A/N: sorry that Leopold was extremely creepy but I had to so I could move to the next part of the story which involves a young Queen, a new stranger and the woods haha :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Running through to the abandoned chamber, Emma grabs her jacket and any other possession she had owned hastily. Turning sharply to leave, the blonde almost smacks into the brunette Queen, coming face to face with her with wide eyes.

"Where are you going?! You said you could help me?"

Glancing over to the door quickly, Emma then looks back to the woman. "I'm sorry, I have to go he's mad! Like I'm really going to lose my head mad!"

Following the blonde out with a frown, the Queen does what she thinks and grabs her arm forcing the panicked 'criminal' to look back at her arm getting teary at Regina's touch. "Does he know?!"

Emma shakes her head. "No. It was.. I rejected _him_...Please! I have to go!"

Looking down the corridor hearing a small army of guards take flight on the stairs, the Queen then stares at the blonde's tearful expression. "..I..know a way out, follow me"

Watching the brunette retreat in the opposite direction, the blonde hesitates wondering if _this_ Regina is really helping her or playing her considering the amount of control the King has over her.

Pausing at the hidden door only she knows about, the young Queen raises an eyebrow having not seen Emma move. Hearing the noise of steel armour drawing near, she gives her a demanding look while whispering. "Come on! If I am caught with you, I will be dead"

Giving a silent gasp thinking how the brunette before her is unaware of her fateful future, the blonde feels guilt and hurries over to her, continuing to follow once the Queen descends the hidden staircase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having made it out of the castle and to the stables, Regina unhooks a set of reins and leads a large sandy coloured horse out of its shed. "Here..take the path behind the stables and to the left..it will lead you to the abandoned part of woodland that the kingdom has forgotten about..I don't know why but just..be careful"

Emma looks at her in shock while seeing a small hint of the caring mayor inside the young Queen. "I don't understand...why are you helping me?"

The brunette looks down slightly feeling sad while gripping the horses reins in her palm. "I may not know of who you are but no one should have to deal with the King if there is a way out.." Growing quiet, she swallows a lump. "..I should know..besides, you must be one of the good ones to stand up to the King..no one lives if they dare test him"

Slipping her jacket on over her dress, the blonde bites her lip not even remotely thinking what this may do to the future. "_You_ shouldn't have to deal with it either..I saw the look of fear on your face when you were in the corridor. _Leave_. Before it's too late and he-"

With barely a whisper, Regina looks towards the stable door that leads to the castle. "Already has...which is how I came to find that secret door. I panicked after _it_..and I was leaning against the wall and it opened so I ran only to find even the fields were filled with people celebrating the King's wedding"

Emma watches the Queen as she gazes at the wooden door feeling a burning sensation from her magic in her fisted hands. Before she has chance to have her say, the brunette turns around changing the subject while passing the reins over to her.

"I cannot believe that you would risk your life further for that retched..garment you are wearing.."

The blonde lets out a small laugh while looking down at herself, as it appears any given Regina, past or present has a negative opinion over her leather jacket. "I didn't just go back for the jacket.."

Regina raises an eyebrow curious. ".._jacket_..right..then what may I ask, did you come back for?"

Emma looks at her. "You, I...I wanted to see you..I mean because I said I would help you...disappearing on a Queen would be rude"

"Of course dear..even I have the power to have you executed"

Gulping, the blonde gives a shy smile when she sees that the brunette is merely kidding with a small smirk on her face. "Right.."

Glancing to the door again hearing the guards off in the distance, Regina sends Emma a warning look. "You need to leave _now_..forget about helping me, I can find another way.."

Emma looks hesitant to leave her behind but pulls herself up onto the horse, not really having a clue on what she is to do. "Are you going to get in trouble?"

Shaking her head, the young Queen tries to hide her worry but the fear is evident in her eyes. "I will be fine..go!"

Looking to her sadly for one last time thinking how she has to keep leaving the woman whether it's her Regina or not, Emma pulls on the reins gently hoping that the horse will go steady. Reaching just outside the back of the stables, the blonde squints her eyes through the darkness to figure out where the path may be to go down. Closing her eyes a moment thinking over how on earth she managed to get into this position in the first place, Emma takes a breath and goes to pull hard on the leather rope to order the horse to go faster.

"_Wait!_"

Quickly dropping her grip, the blonde looks over her shoulder to see the brunette struggling to run over in her gown. Emma looks at her confused and worried.  
Regina looks up at her torn, mouth open but no words are forming. Mentally cursing herself, she takes one last look behind her at the castle then holds her hand up to the blonde. "I'm coming with you"

Emma's eyes widen in shock, completely ignoring the fact that the Queen is now looking scared as to why she is not taking her hand. Turning her attention back down to the brunette, the blonde sees the hopeful look that she has missed so much, whenever she was to give up. As she grabs at Regina's hand, the woman holds on tight while pulling herself up, luckily for Emma, in front of her so she can lead the horse.

"Hold on..."

Hearing the warning tone, the blonde latches on to the young Queen's waist and tightens her grip when the horse charges off down the path and left into the forest, all the while ignoring the rush of mixed emotions she is feeling.

_A/N: poor young Regina wanting to get away. Did she make the right decision? ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Pulling the horse to a standstill after about an hour riding, the young Queen scans the surrounding area to deem it suitable for them to stop. "It is getting too dark..we need to make camp.."

Emma loosens her grip on the brunette's waist and jumps down to get a better view of where they are. "I guess it will do for now.."

Regina slides off the horse and ties him up before looking towards the blonde stranger feeling worried. "I..don't even know what I'm doing.."

Walking over to a nearby log, Emma sits down. "I will stay on lookout..you should rest"

Shaking her head, the brunette walks over and sits beside the blonde. "No..that would not be fair..I will sit with you"

Smiling a little, Emma takes a breath. "I don't even know how to get home.."

The Queen looks over concerned. "You're lost?..I had no idea, I just assumed you were staying in the castle for a visit"

Biting her lip, the blonde chuckles. "Visit King Leopold?"

Regina breaks out a small smile at the irony. "Maybe not.." Taking a deep breath, the brunette turns to face the woman beside her properly. "May we start again? Although many know me as the Queen, I do also have a name" Holding her hand out for the second time, she introduces herself. "Regina.."

Emma looks dumbfounded never expecting Regina to allow anyone call her anything other than 'your majesty' when Queen. Slowly taking hold of her hand as the young woman shakes, the blonde smiles in awe. "Emma.."

"Pretty name, it means 'whole'"

Sniggering, Emma lets go of her hand. "..don't feel very _whole_ at the moment"

Reaching to rub the woman's shoulder in comfort, the young Queen looks sad. "I believe you will find your way..I used to look at my life and hate it. I have lost so many people that I loved and cared for that I thought it didn't matter but then I realized despite everything, _I_ am still here and now? Now I intend on making the most of my life as my..fiancé..would have wanted it before he..died"

The blonde gulps already knowing but also admires this side of Regina. "I'm sorry..I get what it is like, I lost the love of my life too"

Looking down, the brunette clasps her hands together feeling awkward. "It's the worst feeling in the world.." Bringing her hands up to her arms, she shivers.

Emma tilts her head to look at her, teary at the thought of Regina only ever feeling that way towards Daniel and not her. Picking up on her actions, the blonde removes her jacket and drapes it over the young Queen's shoulders. "Here"

Grabbing at the hem to keep it round her, Regina looks over also teary. "You will get cold.."

Shaking her head, the blonde sighs. "I can handle it" watching the woman closely, Emma get slightly embarrassed as the brunette moves over as close as possible to her so their legs are touching side by side.

"I'm going to have to go back, I didn't think this through at all"

Frowning, the blonde looks intrigued, allowing the woman to continue.

"As far as anyone were aware, we never met..I was in my chamber and you ran from the King..they will assume that you have kidnapped me and that will cause you more trouble"

"More trouble than death?"

"More trouble that it will not just be his army looking but also the surrounding kingdoms" grabbing both of Emma's hands, Regina squeezes them. "I do not want you to die at my hand. All you have done is try and help..all you want is to go home"

Emma looks to their hands. "I...I will find a way..there is a saying back home..heroes always win and find one another. So I _will_ find a way back"

Going quiet, the young Queen simply nods. "Okay..and I will help you as much as I can, I can only think that they will need you at home with the power you possess..how did you learn? I wanted to but..the person who approached me was evil and he only knew the art of dark magic and I do not dare go that way, who taught you? Was it him, Rumplestilskin?"

"No..mine was a female teacher"

Regina nods and raises an eyebrow. "Maleficent? I have heard stories about her, she is suppose to be extremely powerful.."

The blonde's eyes widen at the thought of ever seeing that woman after killing her dragon form. "No.._she_ is not from here..now anyway"

"Oh, you are lucky to know more than I, I only know of Maleficent and..well my mother..but she was sent away"

Staying quiet and still, Emma then looks across feeling a small weight upon her shoulder to see that the young Queen has now rested her head against her growing tired. Hesitantly, the blonde allows her head to follow and rest on top of the brunette's. _'If only this were real'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having moved in the night to the ground to use the log as a head rest, Emma yawns while turning over. Hearing the blonde's movement, Regina lifts her head with a pained face, her hand going straight for her neck. Glancing down, the brunette then smiles at seeing the woman's jacket still wrapped firmly around her._ 'I wish she had appeared_ _sooner'_ Looking back towards the sleeping blonde, the young Queen bites her lip before shuffling closer and curling up to the woman's back for extra warmth. Emma doesn't wake but subconsciously leans over grabbing Regina's hand as if aware of her still being cold and wraps it across her waist so she can hold onto the brunette's hand, hugging it to her chest. 

_A/N: sleeping in the woods?! Far life from being Queen! Still enjoying? P.S. sorry its short!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Slowly stirring from her slumber, the young Queen lifts her head having spotted the blonde's curly hair in front of her face. Looking in shock at the fact she fell asleep so close with this stranger, something she doesn't even allow with Leopold, Regina then realizes that Emma is also hugging her hand tightly. Grimacing, the brunette pulls slightly to retrieve it while waking the blonde in the process. "Good..morning.."

Emma glances over her shoulder with a frown then bolts upright remembering exactly where she was and who she was with. This was definitely _not_ a dream.

"Emma?...are you..okay?"

Nodding profusely, the blonde swallows a lump at the fear of not getting home then looks to the woman who's presence is both killing her and giving her hope. "I'm fine...I just..had a nightmare..then forgot where I was"

Placing a hand to the strangers arm, Regina encourages Emma to turn and face her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!..no..sorry it's just..I need to get home" the blonde looks sorry then stands to her feet.

"You're right..and I should be heading back to the castle...to cause less trouble" the young Queen also stands looking rather sad.

Emma bites her lip. "What are you going to say? About your whereabouts?"

Shrugging lightly, the brunette begins to fiddle with her hands nervously. "I will tell the King that it was nothing to do with you..I will think of something"

"You could end up getting yourself killed..."

Regina nods shielding her face from the blonde. "I know but..I am starting to believe that maybe it is for the best..I have never been happy..I can never be happy there..my life is a complete..lie..all my mother's doing"

Looking horrified, Emma grabs her hands as they begin to shake. "Do not ever say that! How is a world without you in it for the best?! Do you have any idea what you mean to some people?"

Glancing up with a sniffle the young Queen frowns confused. "How do you know..you do not know me or what I am capable of! I mean nothing to no one..the only ones that did care are gone!"

"Regina! Please just stop!" the blonde starts to visibly get upset at the sad words falling from the brunette's mouth.

Taking her hands back, Regina looks worried towards Emma as the blonde gets upset. "Why...why are you crying? You told me you were lost..if you do not come from this kingdom how do you know me?"

"I..I can't explain..I just know..and from what I have seen the past twenty four hours..you have such a kind heart..don't give up" the blonde wipes her face before turning away. "Otherwise I will go back to the King's castle and hand myself over"

Rolling her eyes, the young Queen places her hands on her hips with a scold. "Now whose being ridiculous?"

Emma looks towards her and chuckles at the sight, spotting a slither of the Regina she knows and loves. "Me..because I'm an idiot..or so I've been told before"

Shaking her head with a small smile, the brunette walks up to her. "Well it would appear that right now..you're my idiot and I will personally see to it that you get home..and I know who may be able to help"

Growing shy at the statement, the blonde offers a nervous smile. "Thanks? I think...and who may I ask can help?" _'Please don't say Rumplestilskin..wizard or not I will kill him!'_

"A fairy..but for now, I wish you at least try one thing for me..show me how to do one of those fireballs" Regina playful smiles then holds her hand out flat as if wanting to conjure one.

Watching for a moment sensing that the woman will not back down but then again when has she ever in her time, Emma walks over to the log and sits down. "There isn't really anything to do..you think it, use emotion to ignite it..regretfully I have to say that I tend to use anger as my source of power.."

The young Queen heads across to the log and sits beside the blonde and looks towards her hand concentrating. "Nothing's happening..." Looking to Emma not impressed, the brunette sighs.

"Wait.._here_..." Leaning over, the blonde places her hand underneath Regina's, cupping it with her own palm which causes a spark for both of them. Pulling her hand away quickly, they look to each other worried. "Maybe..you just keep trying.."

Watching Emma stand and walk away towards a isolated section of the make shift camp site, the young Queen bites her lip staring in wonder at the sad woman, completely unaware that her hand was now completely alight by a flame. It would appear that she had found her own source like the blonde had explained about.

Her source was called _Emma_.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A/N: it's like role reversal is there anything you like for me to add in at some point?_

_P.S. sorry its short! it will get longer just needed to get them talking!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After finally being aware by Emma that she did in fact create a fireball in the palm of her hand, Regina kept it to herself as to why she was able to create one in the first place with what she was feeling and _who _she was thinking of. Strolling up and down the short path of dirt within the camp, the blonde turns to face the young Queen who is still sat upon the log. "So this fairy that can help.."

"Blue" Regina clarifies with a smile. "She is the superior to all fairies..a bit like a Queen..to her people."

"Yeah..I got that.." Emma gives an awkward smile as she already knows full well who Blue is, not to mention the run in she had with the fairy from her time over bringing Regina back. A lot of shouting was involved on the blonde's part while Blue stood firm in her answer that there was nothing she could do to help. "Where can we find her?"

"That all depends on if she will listen...for those that are good and in need of help, she listens and comes to them or..you find where the other fairies are and that will lead you to her.."

The blonde sniggers. "And what category do _we_ fall under?"

Giving a half smile, the young Queen goes to answer but gets interrupted by Blue herself. The fairy looks between the pair with a smirk. "That is debatable...however I felt an unusual presence of magic and now I understand why" looking more in the direction of Emma, she raises an eyebrow.

Emma gulps finding Blue in this form a lot more intimidating than her nun form. "Hi..I'm-"

"I know exactly _who_ you are..let's not mess up the future now"

Regina's eyes widen as she turns to face the blonde curiously. "The future? I just thought you came from another land.."

Rubbing her neck awkwardly, Emma glares towards Blue for landing her in it. "Erm..yeah..the future...I had some trouble back home and someone wanted me gone..I fell through a portal to here..."

Completely oblivious to the secret that is going on, the young Queen frowns in wonder. "What is it like? The future I mean?"

"Its-"

"Not of your concern your majesty!" Blue quickly cuts off the blonde's answer, concerned for the future.

Regina glares a little shocked at the fact that a fairy has dared shout at her being a Queen. "It was a simply a question, besides if she is from another land in the future how can that be ruined? We would never meet again"

Biting her, Emma looks away at this point in case Regina can see through her. Watching the blonde and causing the young Queen to also look in the woman's direction, Blue clears her throat. "We must find a way to return you to your rightful place..and as for you, your majesty.." The fairy looks towards the confused brunette. "You need to return to the castle before any more damage is done. I will make them forget your trip away.."

Scoffing, the brunette crosses her arms in disbelief. "Who do you think you are ordering your Queen around?"

Hiding a small smile at the normality she recognises in this Regina, the blonde raises an eyebrow with a smirk towards Blue. "Yeah..._Blue_"

Looking between the pair, Blue sighs. "Fine..you may come with until Emma is returned home"

Deciding to push it further with an increase of confidence, Regina questions. "What if I do not wish to return to the castle? To Leopold? I never asked to be Queen"

"You have too, otherwise the future will not carry out as it is written"

"Its two different lands..if Emma's future is jeopardized, how does that affect mine in the forest? Unless I end up in another land similar to Emma's" watching the fairy's movements, the Queen stares her down. "There is something you are not telling me.." Turning towards Emma and shocking the blonde, the brunette then looks sad. "And I have a feeling you are in on it"

Emma looks guilty and steps forward. "Regina...I.."

"Emma!"

Hearing Blue's warning tone, the blonde shakes her head keeping her eyes trained on Regina. "No. You said you can make the people in the castle forget..when the time comes you can do the same for her. I _need _to tell her"

The fairy throws her hands up in surrender and watches with worry that everything is about to be destroyed. Regina looks back towards Emma in hope and slowly reaches out for the blonde's hand to entice her to speak. "Emma please...I know we have not known each other long but you have helped me like I have helped you. I feel as though I can trust you. Please"

Nodding, the blonde takes a breath and accepts the young Queen's hand in comfort. "You do end up in another land, the same as mine and we..know each other"

Smiling unaware of the seriousness of the situation, the brunette squeezes her hand. "I am glad"

Emma's eyes drop as she looks sad then glances towards her feet not having the courage to watch Regina when she tells her the rest. "We..well we..were together..but something happened and..you..your no longer with me..or in that land"

Frowning in concern, Regina tilts her head down to meet her gaze. "I left? Where did I go? Back here?"

Feeling herself start to tremble, the blonde finally looks over at her, allowing the young Queen to figure out for herself. Gasping in shock, Regina pulls her hand back and looks to Blue for confirmation. Gaining a nod, she starts to tear up. "No..."

_A/N: Blue is annoying...sorry for the wait. Been mega busy! _


End file.
